


Oooooh, what's a date?

by nosefIower



Series: The Croods: Misadventures of the Betterman Farm Season 1 [2]
Category: Dawn of the Croods (Cartoon), The Croods (Movies), The Croods: A New Age (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bedtime Stories, Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Funny, Gen, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Series, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosefIower/pseuds/nosefIower
Summary: The Croods: Misadventures of the Betterman FarmSeason 1Episode 2: Oooooh, what's a date?Guy teaches Eep what a date is but before they can plan one, the entire pack interrupts their moment
Relationships: Eep/Guy (The Croods), Grug/Ugga (The Croods), Ms.Betterman/Mr.Betterman (The Croods), Phil/Hope (The Croods), Thunk/window (The Croods)
Series: The Croods: Misadventures of the Betterman Farm Season 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094084
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Oooooh, what's a date?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this installment of the Misadventures of the Betterman Farm - I will be continuing "The Battle of the Mancave" but want to have some different episodes in between those installments :) enjoy~

“Boop-”

“Boop-”

“Boop-”

“Boop-”

“Boop-” Eep said as she touched Guy’s nose and Guy returned the favor by saying the same and touching Eep’s nose right back

“Uh uh, I booped you first,” Eep said

“And I’m booping you right back,” Guy responded

This was their new night time routine as the couple sat in bed as the dark shrouded the Betterman farm and the fireflies and bulb frogs lightly illuminated the night and their waterfall which almost seemed to whisper the couple to sleep most nights - or perhaps it was just echoes from the walls of Mr.Betterman’s mancave that resonated out into the night 

“I have a new idea, Eep,” Guy said

“Oooooh tell me,” she said beaming with excitement and curiosity

“I was thinking, we could plan...a date,” he said, almost saying ‘tada!’ at the end but restraining himself from doing so

“Oooooh, what’s a date?” she asked, always ready to learn something new from Guy

“Well, I was thinking...it could be when two people - like us,” his hands pointed back and forth between the two of them as if they were communicating in a language of their own, “plan something to do together” he finished his explanation 

“Well…” Eep started, “ isn’t that what we do everyday?”

“Well kinda, but this is special because we decide ahead of time when and what we’re going to do,” he began excitedly, “ like we could plan to see the sunrise or, or watch the stars, or...make a picnic basket and go to the babbling brook and tell stories!”

“That does sound like fun!” she agreed, “I just don’t understand why we need to plan _ahead_ -”

And at that moment, as if giving a reasoning why, Grug walked in through the swinging door in the couple’s hut - Ms.Betterman’s latest invention after all the walls Grug had walked through. “There’s a _better_ way to make doors” she had announced targeting Mr.Betterman over breakfast a few sunrises ago which was becoming the Betterman’s location for their public marital arguments. “Well it wouldn’t have been a better door if this lunkhead didn’t keep walking through walls!” Phil had retorted pointing to Grug. “Heyyyy,” Grug had responded after a delay during which he processed what had been said, “I’ll put it in my schedule to apologize later Gruggers...in the mancave!” Phil had stated and so on and so forth continued the Betterman couple's feud about separate caves.

“Did somebody say stories?” Grug said now fully standing in their hut, “Ugga!” he called, “The pack is telling bedtime stories!”

“Stories!” a voice outside the hut chimed, and in came Dawn walking in “oooh! Fun!”

“Hmmm?” Ugga walked in, “did we say we were telling bed time stories?”

“Yes! Family stories!” Thunk came fumbling in - “Douglas ! Come here boy, we’re telling stories!”

“And this is why we have to plan a date ahead of time,” Guy said as the whole pack stared at them in anticipation

“Were you outside our hut this whole time?” Guy asked peering at Grug

“Pffft - keh - chh - no” the caveman answered, “ I was just strolling through...through the neighborhood”

Guy raised an eyebrow “on our side of the waterfall?”

Grug looked at Guy “yeah, just wanted to get a better view of where Phil said he wanted to install the second waterfall feature,” he said in a way that attempted to be nonchalant

Guy looked at Grug  
Grug looked at Guy  
Guy looked back at Grug looking at him  
And Grug looked back at Guy looking at him look at him

And the whole clan watched as the two looked at each other

“Very well, let’s tell some stories” Guy said with a slight toothy smile humoring how nothing had really changed even now that Eep and him had their own hut

“Are...uh...the Bettermans coming?” he asked

“Oh, no,” Dawn said sitting on the bed next to Eep as the rest of the Croods huddled together on the floor, “you know mom and dad right now kinda don’t want to be in the same room…” she twiddled her thumbs, “because privacy p-” 

“We Knowwwwww” everybody groaned

“So…” Grug continued, “how do we even tell a story when these walls are made of...tree”

“I’ll bring in some stone tablets next time dad, for today let’s just use words” Eep assured

“Well, okay - I’ll go first,” Grug said just as Guy was about to begin.

Guy whispered to Eep, “If this is another Krispy Bear-” 

“A long time ago Krispy Bear lived with her family in a cave that was dark...and they didn’t know much about the outside world because the cave was safe and outside the cave was not safe...or so they thought, until one day some boyhog weirdo-”

“Let him finish,” Eep said pushing Guy back as he was about to protest

“...came into their lives and started talking about ideas...and brains...and tomorrows...and butter babbling brooks-!...but because of that boyhog Krispy Bear’s family was able to leave the cave and never go back because they learned to follow the light...and LIVE!” 

“No!” everyone gasped 

“Yes!” Grug exclaimed with a large grin

“Well - I honestly did not expect that - twist ending,” Guy said to which Eep giggled

“Grug,” Ugga said as an expression that expressed her emotion of hearing the story followed by, “hey, where’s mom?”

“STILL ALIVE!” the queen matriarch came barging in making the swinging door flip flop back and forth for a while before settling, “what I miss?”

“Just one of dad’s stories!” Thunk called out

“Then I didn’t miss anything,” Gran stated 

“Mom please-” Ugga began 

“If you want to hear a story, I’ll give you a story!” Gran continued dismissing the remark

“A Thunder sister story?!” Dawn asked with a squeal, 

“You’ve got it girl!” Gran said right back at her enjoying the smart girl’s newfound love for the stories of her youth, “In the days of the yore, when the world was young and I was young, back when we were a warrior tribe of Womens!-”

“Is she always going to start her stories like that?” Grug asked but no one seemed to hear him

“There was a day when a storm came…” Gran continued ominously

“What kind of storm, mom?” Ugga asked

“A storm unlike anything we had ever seen before- with rain, and clouds-”

“That sounds scary,” Thunk said as he and Douglas held each other close and shivered

“And lightning!” Gran exclaimed dramatically

“What’s so different about that?” Grug asked with a shrug

“Because before this storm - we had never seen lightning! Or clothes!” Gran added “We had only heard thunder - hence the thunder sisters...but this time there was lightning!” 

“Woah…” Dawn sighed, “so what did you do next?”

“Then me and my thunder sisters rode into the storm on the backs of owlbears who were as wild and untamed as us, we rode into the eye of the storm where the ground was being hit by lighting! Then with this here staff I watched as another bolt of lightning was approaching the ground and hit it right back up into the sky where it had come from! And from then on I became known as the lightning tamer! You see that star there yonder?” Gran said pointing out the window to the brightest star that glowed in the sky, “that’s the lightning bolt from years ago, I call her ‘O’Wimmins!’”

“...your thunder sister name!” Dawn exclaimed and Gran smiled at having a new fan of her stories

“You tamed your own tomorrow...” Guy said mesmerized

“We all can kid, just takes some practice” and with that Gran got up and began walking out the hut, “well that’s it for me, goodnight everyone,” and with that she left 

“Three stories in one night?” Thunk asked looking at Guy with anticipation,

“Well alright,” Guy said, “but only if mom begins the bedtime stories tomorrow,” he said nodding at Ugga to which she nodded back with a smile

“So... once upon a time,” Guy began, “there was a beautiful tiger,”

“That’s me,” Eep said grinning

"And a lonely warthog," Guy continued grinning back at his wife, "the warthog had long been traveling by following the sunlight. Then one night he met the beautiful tiger because she was following his fire light and the light brought them together. Curious, the warthog approached the tiger and accidentally scared her so she dropped a rock on him-”

"And died! - great story," Grug said

"Shhh!" everyone hushed

"The warthog was okay and the two decided to help each other reach their destinations. They taught each other many things and traveled through many places together. One thing the warthog taught the tiger was how to fly 'you can jump on the sun and ride it to tomorrow' he had said and one day she did and the warthog watched her fly away and that's when he realized he had been following the wrong light - for there was fire in her eyes that he wanted to follow forever…" Guy gazed into Eep's eyes and for a moment it was just the two of them

"And then what happened?!" Thunk asked

"And then," Guy said, being brought back to reality, " the warthog tried to jump on the sun but he couldn’t fly because following the sun was no longer his tomorrow. He realized in that moment that the tiger and him didn’t have two different tomorrows - they had one. So, instead, he ran and watched her soar waiting for her to come down when she needed a drink. At a small pond, the tiger came down from the sky and that's when the warthog said he was sorry for chasing the wrong tomorrow and promised her he would never lose her again," there seemed to be more to the story but Guy’s voice trailed off and once again the couple disappeared into each other's gaze 

Ugga attempted to quietly usher everyone out to give the couple some privacy

"But I want to hear another story," Thunk whinely insisted 

"You can watch another story at the window" Ugga hissed at her son and nearly had everyone out except Grug who looked at his daughter a while longer

"Uhhh goodnight," Grug said, "we’re gonna sleep pile outside if you want to joi-"

"Grug!" Ugga said grabbing the caveman and pulling him out finally leaving the hut to Eep and Guy

"And _that_ \- is exactly why we have to plan a date" Guy concluded

"Yeah…" Eep said begrudgingly aware of the lovingly intrusive nature of her family, she yawned, "lets plan it in the morning, I'm tired," but instead of lying her head she nudged towards the window looking up to the night sky at Gran's star, “Do you really think Gran controlled her own tomorrow?”

“Well, you take on after her,” Guy said taking Eep’s hand and kissing it, “and you did a good job of hunting me down,”

“Oops, sorry about that,”

“Naw,” Guy said, “now I have my tomorrow right here with me, boop-”

“Boop-”

“Boop-”

“Boop-” 

“Enough!” Gran called out

The couple looked at each other distraught and Eep quickly curled into a ball next to Guy and fell fast asleep. Guy sat there looking out the window for a while at the O'Wimmins star as she slept and watched as it twinkled almost feeling as if its light shone solely to illuminate Eep. He let the sounds of the waterfall lull him to sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning Eep!”

“Ah-!” Eep said being suddenly awoken, “Ms.Betterman?”

“I made you some fresh bitter leaf juice,” Ms.Betterman said handing the sleepy feline a coconut bowl

“Oh thank you,” Eep said semi-unconsciously taking the drink she didn't care for

“Good morning Guy!” Phil Betterman burst into the room, “Fresh bitter bean- you!” he said glaring at Ms.Betterman

“Why are there loud noises?” Guy yawned stirring awake, “Oh - Ms. and Mr. Betterman?”

“Why are _you_ in here!?” Ms.Betterman demanded of Mr.Betterman

“I think the _better_ question is - why are _you_ in here!?” Mr.Betterman questioned of Ms.Betterman

“Why are the _both of you_ in here?!” everyone turned to look at the hut’s entrance where Dawn was standing glaring at her parents

“Why is there no privacy with you people?!” Guy whined at the eve of yet another glorious morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you have any story suggestion feel free to leave them in the comments ! :)


End file.
